


Father of the date

by annie_rose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_rose/pseuds/annie_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know why, but this hit me, and it happened. </p><p>Sandor Is having a bit of trouble coming to terms with the fact his daughter is about to leave to go on her first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the date

"Sandor stop it, you're being strange!"

"I'm not doing anything, woman!"

Sansa raises her eyebrows and he looks away from the look, he feels an idiot for actually feeling guilty. She's trained him too well. Doesn't even know himself anymore. But today, he's not sure he can hold back the hound. Years of being suppressed, waiting for this moment and dreading it.

"You're staring." She says through gritted teeth.

"It's rude not to look at someone while you're in a conversation with them, darling."

"We're not in a conversation, you're just scaring the poor boy half to death, without saying a word. Now, honestly Sandor, we knew this day would come. She's 16, she's old enough to make her own choices now, we just have to trust that our parenting has taught her right from wrong, and try not to make her feel like we don't accept those choices. I don't want her to hate us Sandor. I don't want what I had."

Sandor looks to his wife and sees the tears in her eyes. He knows she's right. He needs to at least be civil towards the lad. He remembers all too well how Sansa's family took to her dating him. She was practically shunned, she moved in with him when she was 15, and was pregnant by the time she turned 16. He blames her family a lot for that. He thinks if they'd accepted her choices she would've stayed with them, finished school, and they would've gotten married and done it the right way. But, he doesn't miss a life he never had and he sure as hell doesn't regret his children. His wife and kids are the lights of his world. He wonders why It has to be so hard. It wasn't nearly this difficult watching there son all sweaty palms and nervous pacing getting ready for his first date, in fact he was somewhat proud. So why, now? Why when it's his daughters turn he feels like he's losing her forever? Like his guts are being ripped out?

He rolls his eyes and swallows the lump in his throat and nods. They re-enter the room and Sansa is all warm smiles towards the young ' _couple_ ' and berating looks at him every time his facial expression slips from nonchalant to scowling. She kicks him under the table as he rolls his eyes when the boy calls his little girl ' _babe_ '. And it becomes all too much when he sees the boys hand resting on the back of her chair, fingers grazing her shoulder. He raises his eyebrows at the boy and flicks his eyes to where his hand is resting and he practically jumps as he pulls his hand back and sits up straighter while coughing. His daughter doesn't see it, and pats his back, asks if he's okay, and goes to get him a glass of water. He can't help the smirk that plays on his lips. That is until he turns to see his wife glaring at him. The alarm on the oven goes and Sansa goes to turn it off. As she walks past she clips his ear and mouths the words 'be good.' He frowns and rubs where she hit him, and looks back to where the kid is trying to contain his laughter. _Fuck. He saw it._ He was trying to give off the impression he was tough, like he used to be at least. Before his wife brought him to fucking heel. Now the kid knows Sansa's the one in control. He scowls back at the kid and straightens to his full height. His eyes go wide for a second. _There we go._ He coughs once and leans his heavily muscled arms onto the table. He fixes the kid with a hard stare and to his surprise he holds it. Doesn't look away. _A brave one, then._

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" He rasps, not once looking away, studying how the kid shifts uncomfortable in his seat.

"To date her."

"And what does 'dating her' entail, exactly?"

"Umm... Just.. Like.. Um.. Taking her out to restaurants, buying her nice things...."

"You think my daughter can be bought? Like some cheap hooker?" He growls, his anger rising.

"NO! No, sir. I .."

"Don't call me sir."

The kid jumps "yes s.. Mam.. Oh fuck." Sandor looks at the kid and chuckles, in the corner of his eye he sees Sansa standing by the door peeking in on their interactions. "It's okay son, hope you have a nice night, drive safely." He smiles and stands holding out his hand. The kid looks down at it, and then up at his face and smiles, thinking the interrogation is over. _Why'd she have to choose someone so fucking stupid?_

He pulls the kid in when there hands meet and claps him on the back while squeezing his hand almost blue. When he's close enough he whispers "Hurt my daughter, you die. Touch my daughter, you die. Tell my wife I said these things, you die. Got it?" The lad nods and pulls away shaking somewhat but puts on a smile for Sansa and Maddie as they walk in. Sansa comes and stands next to him and smiles up at him as she places down some cookies. He takes a couple as do the kids and then they see them out the door. As his little Maddie, gets into the car she waves at them and they both wave back. Sansa hand rests on his stomach and rubs in circles like she's petting a dog. She's still smiling towards the car as it leaves the driveway and without breaking eye contact says "don't think I didn't see what you did." And storms off into the house as soon as the car is out of sight. Somewhere a door slams. _It was worth it._


End file.
